Talandar
|fgcolor= |image=Talandar SC2-LotV Screenshot.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth=2506, Spear of Adun (activation) |death= |race=Purifier |gender=N/A (male personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Orange |faction= Daelaam : Purifiers |job=Executor Commander of the Purifiers |family= |voice=Marc GraueBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2015. |concept= |concattop= }} Talandar is a Purifier and Templar warrior. He was created by brainscans of the Templar hero Fenix, with all of his memories and a similar personality, and initially believed he was actually Fenix, though decided to forge his own identity as a being. Biography Creation According to Talandar's memories, some time prior to his initial defeat during the zerg invasion of Aiur, Fenix was sent to Glacius by Judicator Aldaris, where a secret Khalai Caste research facility was researching the Purifiers. Fenix's brain was scanned into a prototype Purifier unit, though he was led to believe it was for the dragoon program. The Conclave intended to study the unit and observe it to judge if the ancient Purifier program could be revived or not. The loss of Aiur by the zerg and the fall of the Conclave resulted in the research being abandoned, however, and the robot was left on Glacius in stasis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Legacy of the Void Awakening In 2506 during the End War, Hierarch Artanis came to Glacius to find the Purifier research, hoping to use the technology against Amon, and Phase-smith Karax found and activated the Fenix Purifier. As this Fenix remembered, he had been sent to the Glacius facility to be made into a dragoon, and then put into stasis before being awoken. Convinced he was actually Fenix, the robot treated Artanis as a dear friend, and while Artanis questioned how much like Fenix the robot actually was, he could not bring himself to reveal the truth. When Fenix commented on Tassadar, however, Artanis told him Tassadar had fallen in battle, and that Aiur had fallen to the zerg. Confused and concerned by how long he had been in stasis, the robot questioned this and was told to read the ship's archives for more information.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. Early Battles Korhal As the Spear helped the Terran Dominion defend Korhal against Moebius Corps, Artanis was reunited with Jim Raynor, a friend of the original Fenix. Fenix's duplicate, however, had no recollection of the terran, as his memory had been uploaded before the original Fenix met the human.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. By the battle's end, Fenix considered Raynor to be a valiant individual.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. Shakuras At Shakuras, Artanis told Fenix of the events of the Brood War, how the Khalai and Nerazim had stood against the zerg together on the world. Fenix wished he could have been there for that battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. As the planet was destroyed in order to take out as many of Amon's forces, Fenix commented that the Nerazim possessed great honor, as they had sacrificed their world for the greater good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. Ulnar By the time the Spear of Adun reached Ulnar, Fenix had begun to suspect that his existence was not what he had assumed it to be. He was not a dragoon, despite records of his predecessor's fall at Antioch and revival as a dragoon stating otherwise.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Temple of Unification (in English). 2015-11-10. While Artanis was within the structure, the Spear of Adun was boarded by First Ascendant Alarak of the Tal'darim, stating his intention to ally with the Daelaam against Amon. Fenix did not trust him, finding the Tal'darim to be lacking in honor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. After Artanis returned, Alarak claimed that Amon had betrayed his people. Fenix declared Alarak's claims to be lies, but Alarak retorted that Fenix was a lie incarnate. At some point afterwards, Fenix confided in Artanis that he knew the truth; he was not Fenix, but instead a replication, that the original Fenix had been slain on Korhal by the Queen of Blades. Artanis reassured Fenix that he was nonetheless a warrior, and that he had faith in him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. Continuing the War Artanis convened a meeting with his commanders to discuss their next course of action. Fenix suggested the Purifiers, though Rohana retorted that it was possible that the Purifiers would turn on their creators instead. Slayn The Spear of Adun arrived at Slayn, as Alarak intended to gain control of the Tal'darim through Rak'Shir. Fenix commented that the customs of the Tal'darim were strange, and that while he couldn't bring himself to hope for Alarak's victory, he did not desire him to be defeated either.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Steps of the Rite (in English). 2015-11-10. Alarak prevailed, but Fenix did not cease his distrust of the now-highlord.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. Revanscar The facility of Revanscar was destroyed, ending the threat of the Moebius Corps. Fenix commended Artanis on the victory.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. Endion The Spear of Adun arrived at Endion, in a bid to release the Purifiers from stasis within Cybros. Fenix felt exhilarated at the prospect, confident that he could convince the Purifiers to join the Daelaam. He confided with Artanis, stating that he had come to accept that he was not Fenix, but a separate entity.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Unsealing the Past (in English). 2015-11-10. Battle was waged on the surface, and Fenix provided advice on protection of the Megalith from the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Unsealing the Past (in English). 2015-11-10. With the battle on the surface won, Fenix advised Artanis that they had to move quickly, as Cybros would not be able to stand against the zerg for long. He stated that the Purifiers had to be given a choice to join the Daelaam and not coerced.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Unsealing the Past (in English). 2015-11-10. Cybros was won, and Artanis conversed with Executor Clolarion on the issue of the Purifiers joining the Daelaam. The Purifiers agreed to join Artanis's cause, but asked that Fenix speak for them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscene after Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. In the aftermath of their victory, Fenix told Artanis that he was feeling uneasy with bearing the name of his predecessor. Artanis insisted that the construct before him had proven himself the equal of his source personality. Fenix was flattered, but believed that he had to find his own path and own name.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. Return To Aiur ]] During the second reclamation of Aiur, Fenix was sent alongside Karax to destroy one of the three psi-matrices that powered the psionic matrix, succeeding in doing so together.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. Before the final battle, having accepted the truth of his identity, the Purifier finally rejected the name Fenix; it belonged to another, and he wished to choose his own name: Talandar (Khalani for "one who bears a strong heart"). Artanis believed it a fitting name and agreed to call him that from now on.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. In the defense of the Keystone, Talandar and his Purifier brethren took part in the battle and destroyed Amon's hybrid host form, leaving the fallen xel'naga with only the Khala to indwell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. Talandar was present during the final defense of the Keystone, and aided in holding it against Amon's zerg forces and the corrupted Golden Armada as the relic pulled Amon from the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit Talandar is available as a purchasable announcer, labeled as Fenix. Legacy of the Void |fgcolor= |image=Talandar SC2-LotV Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Talandar SC2-LotV Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam : Purifiers |campname= |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Purifier blades |usearmor= |hp=300 |shield=500 |energy= |timedlife=30 |size= |type=*Mechanical *Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |gun1name=Purifier Blades |gun1strength=60 (+40 vs armored) |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.2 |gun1range=0.5 |gun1upgrd= |armor=3 |sight=10 |detect= |speed=3 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Talandar is controllable as a hero in "Templar's Return" alongside Karax. The fourth unlocked Spear of Adun tier of abilities includes the ability to summon Talandar to the field for 30 seconds. When called in this manner, Talandar is AI-controlled and will attack enemies on his own, warping out when the time is up. If he cannot see any enemies, he will stop attacking. Depending on if the player has viewed the conversation in which he gives himself his new name, or whether they are playing missions through the campaign or the master archives, Talandar will variably be referred to as Fenix or Talandar in subtitles and the Spear of Adun ability screen. Abilities Quotations :see: StarCraft II Talandar Quotations Development Talandar has several unused and incomplete abilities in the map editor. Buttons exist for numerous shield-type abilities including Storm Shield, Heroic Shield, Shield Boost, and Mass Mega Shield. Psionic Avatar, Sunder Aura, Overcharge, Cleave, and Execute also exist as buttons. Separate data exits for a "Cyber Operative" Fenix, and for a ground-to-air transformation ability.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Co-op Missions Talandar is a playable commander in Co-op Missions. Personality and Traits Karax estimated that Talandar's scanned personality from Fenix is accurate to within the ninety-ninth percentile.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015. Like Fenix, he styles himself a proud Templar warrior that revels in the glory of battle, and fights with valor and honor.Announcer: Fenix, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-05-07 Talandar is eager to enter combat to defend his people, and would gladly sacrifice anything to protect them.2017-04-25, New Co-op Commander Preview: Fenix. YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-30 Only a few among the Daelaam can match his commanding presence. Talandar regards Artanis and Tassadar as old friends, but does not recognize Jim Raynor, as Fenix was scanned into Talandar prior to meeting him. However, after watching archives of their battles together, Talandar comments he understands why he would be friends with a terran like Raynor. Over time, Talandar came to accept that he was a clone of Fenix, but also recognized he was his own entity, not bound by following the original Fenix's personality and choices. It was for this reason he eventually took his own name, to establish a legacy of his own. Even the preserver Rohana, who considered the Purifiers forbidden, disloyal robots with no other purpose than to do the Conclave's bidding, admitted that Talandar defied her expectations, saying he was more.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Unsealing the Past (in English). 2015-11-10. Talandar appears to have a low opinion of Alarak and the Tal'darim, a feeling that appears to be mutual. He does not trust Alarak, finding his sense of honor lacking and the customs of the Tal'darim strange. However, he has a deep respect for the Nerazim, considering them an honorable people. He finds the zerg to be loathsome, and the nuclear weapons of terrans to be "craven weapons."2017-05-01, Fenix Announcer and Commander Bundle. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-05-08 Talandar has the ability to transfer his consciousness from his praetor suit to various shells, which he can inhabit. These include a dragoon and an arbiter.2017-04-25, THE NEW CO-OP COMMANDER IS FENIX, GET HYPE. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-04-26 Trivia After the Temple of Unification mission, conversations with Talandar tell about him recounting his/Fenix's tales. Each one is an easter egg/movie reference. *"Praetor Adamis requested my presence for the decommissioning of the super carrier Antimond. When it was seized by a group of turncoats and traitors, I knew I could not let it fall into rebel hands." - a reference to Under Siege *"A scout crashed near the borders of Antiga. I gathered twenty warriors and we slaughtered a thousand zerg to save the pilot." - a reference to Black Hawk Down *"The Kalath Intercession was a difficult time. Proud warriors who fought for Aiur were met with hostility when they returned. Aldera's judicator insisted I leave, my fellow templar were ordered to fire upon me. I did what I had to do to defend myself." - a reference to Rambo First Blood *"I once led an expedition to rescue the last surviving brother of four zealots. The squadron was killed except for myself and the target." - a reference to Saving Private Ryan *"During the sacred celebration of Khas'mas, I was locked within a Conclave tower as it was overtaken by Dark Templar terrorists. After walking barefoot across shards of khaydarin crystal, I slew the terrorists and the warlord leading them with their own warp blades." - a reference to Die Hard *"Shortly after they killed my legion, I was captured by mercenaries. They were trying to stage a coup, demanding that I assassinate Aldaris. After breaking free, I hunted them down one by one. It was a good way to let off some steam." - a reference to Commando *"A disgraced executor and his legion seized control of a facility known as "the Rock." Thankfully, I subdued them before it was purified." - a reference to The Rock *"A nuclear device detonated in the heart of New Antioch. A Khalai worker and I fought through an underground railway system to defeat the brother of the warlord I killed in that tower three years earlier." - a reference to Die Hard With a Vengeance *"While attempting to negotiate the release of hostages on a border world, I encountered an unknown alien species. It separated us from each other. Hunted us like prey. Despite my lack of weaponry, I defeated it in martial combat and survived its explosive suicide." - a reference to Predator References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Purifier characters Category:Protoss dragoons Category:Announcers